


Home

by orphan_account



Category: Marvel
Genre: Gen, Home
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-06
Updated: 2016-02-06
Packaged: 2018-05-18 11:11:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 54
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5926309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	Home

Clint never had a home.  
His first home was a nightmare.   
Where you got beat up more than the,   
People in the prison.   
Then came the circus.  
For sometime it felt like home.  
But that ended in a betrayal.   
And so did Shied.   
Avengers were his home.   
The team of misfits,   
Who fit together.


End file.
